


【愛知line】Burner

by Miishiuntzyy



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miishiuntzyy/pseuds/Miishiuntzyy
Summary: CP味不濃流水帳，只是想看愛知在火人節相遇的垃圾大綱腦洞(……
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Sato Keigo
Kudos: 3





	【愛知line】Burner

「啊，我下禮拜要去參加……火人節。」

木全剛把這個決定說給他的竹馬西涼太郎時，對方著實地嚇了一跳，連身旁的飲料杯都差點翻倒，幸好他手腳俐落，迅速地一把扶住。

他想，不是他大驚小怪，這的確有些荒唐。雖然他知道木全向來是個有些奇特的人，但千里迢迢地從日本花大筆錢越洋去美國參加一個據說十分混亂的沙漠藝術節這種事，顯然不是什麼「日本都道府縣巡禮」的成年儀式可相比的吧？

「我已經拿到票了。」無視了他的劇烈反應，木全繼續說。對此他的父母雖然皺起了眉但也不置可否，畢竟當初說好讓他自己決定，但也實在沒想到會是這種遠超原先預想程度的一人旅遊，不過在歷經幾番商討後，便也隨他去了。

而其他同學朋友聽聞消息，則是興奮地和木全談起在網上看到的瘋狂傳聞，描述地彷彿他將參加的是個天體營，而不是沙漠藝術節。在一團紛雜中，只有他的竹馬祝他玩的開心。

就這樣，旅途的開端似乎來的荒謬，但隨著木全將行李打包上長途航空，關於家鄉的一切就暫且被拋在腦後，或許這的確是他二十年來最瘋狂的決定吧，他在半睡半醒間想。

左側的男人聚精會神地在辦公，右側是家庭旅遊的遊客，人會為了何種理由踏上旅途，似乎從來沒有個定向。

—

縱使人生地不熟，好在落地後的接洽過程算是順利，不過在到達營地前，他還是少做了太多功課了。木全有些苦惱。

他看著重機面板，自己的確不應該為了性格冒險的，事先做的準備在實際來到沙漠後，顯然不夠用。比起自己偏愛的重機，大多數人所騎乘的腳踏車或許才是更好的選擇，至少不必擔心近底的油表。

木全整了整面上的護目鏡，雖然營地已在可見距離，但若要獨自一人拖著行李和重機行走，的確是吃力不討好的事，好在尚未入夜，否則他大概還沒享受到自由的滋味，就要先客死異鄉了。

下一步尚未思考完畢，然而他的苦惱卻被一罐迎面飛來的汽油打斷了，那來自於他前方幾尺處的某人，此時正在那裡向他招手。雖然莫名其妙，但恰恰解救了他那輛重機即將面臨熄火的窘境。

在沙漠裡帶著汽油顯然不是什麼正常事，況且對方臉上還粗糙抹著厚厚的油彩，身上穿的也是斑斑駁駁的西服。大概是為了向某電影裏的著名惡棍致敬吧，他在心裡暗暗想，幸好那人沒順便扔根火柴來。

接受了饋贈，他習慣性的想掏出錢包，但對方只是搖了搖手指，笑了笑說聲「When in Rome, do as the Romans do！(入境隨俗)」就扔下車抓起他的手奔跑，和一眾人一同滾進黃沙中。當下木全還反應不及，吃了一嘴沙，起身時對方發現了他在呸沙子，有些不好意思地給他的背拍了拍，他搖搖頭說沒事。

好了之後他們敲響鐘，作為新生活的開端，這便是火人節的洗禮儀式了。眾人在翻滾中拋棄自己的原有的社會角色，無論在此之前你是何種身份，在這段時間裏都可以只是「Burner」，作為燃燒者揮霍精力。

新生活來的措手不及，像是每次生日睡前才意識到自己已多長一歲，他在Burning Man的日子揭幕了，而這時木全甚至還不知道他的名字。

—

入夜後沙漠愈冷，此時已是午夜，旅人們紛紛窩進帳篷中歇息，他們也不例外。只是外頭的狂歡尚未停歇，實在讓他們難以入眠。

「後悔了嗎？」佐藤問他說，此時他臉上的油彩已洗去大半，露出了一張英俊的東方面孔。

早些時刻不經意脫口而出的日語，讓異鄉人們得到了些心靈慰藉，而在稍稍聊過來歷後，兩人便一拍即合。他也得知了對方名叫佐藤景瑚，職業藝術家，這是他第三次來到火人節。

經驗讓他在這裡算是熟門熟路，且在知道木全是第一次來後，也大方地與他分享了自己的帳篷，讓他免於去和其他人擠於一處，對此木全十分感激。而當提到白天的沙漠相遇時，佐藤說：「我一開始就在注意你了。」畢竟會騎著重機來參加的新手Burner可不多，太有趣了，他挺樂意做他往後幾日的嚮導，帶他見識什麼是火人節。

「嗯……如果這只是開始。」木全回答。

派對上人與人勾著手狂舞的畫面依然歷歷在目，但讓他回味的不是女人的手之柔軟，而是熱，從手心傳來的溫度，像是血液沸騰起來。

像這樣與人緊密的接觸，似乎是他不曾有過的經驗，是被他有意的避開了嗎？又或許只是從未察覺？也許他來到這裡的理由，並不是要找尋自我，而是感受活著罷了。

派對音樂依然震耳欲聾，驟降的氣溫讓雙腳麻痺，木全縮在黑漆漆的睡袋裡，像隻即將進入冬眠的兔子。幾小時前的歡迎派對讓他身心俱疲，熱情旅人們遞來的酒雖然佐藤替他擋了一些，但也足夠讓他感到一陣暈乎了。

聽到他的回答佐藤笑出聲來，他終於遇到一個有趣的旅伴了。

—

一如他們所期望的，他們渡過了荒荒唐唐的九日狂歡，「即刻體驗」是佐藤不斷強調的火人節十條原則之一，「這裡很自由，但如果你真的理解了，決定遵守它，就一定不會失望。」他說。

於是他們決定不浪費在這裡的每一刻，在camp中隨著DJ音樂搖擺，或者跟陌生人一同架構藝術裝置……各種活動於他來說都充滿了新鮮感。在佐藤的帶領下木全適應的很快，無論是這裡慷慨饋贈的風氣，或是怪異奇特的景象，他都為此深深著迷，像是原本就是Burning Man的一份子，屬於某個幻想烏托邦，如今只是重歸故鄉罷了。

許多世俗的限制在黑石鎮並不管用，在這裡，穿著奇裝異服或赤身裸體都沒什麼大不了的。一開始他只是裝扮「正常的奇特」，但在來到營地的第三日，他甚至和佐藤一起，只帶著滑稽的動物頭套跳舞進某個camp，只為拿他們所提供的冰淇淋。

冰淇淋是開心果和草莓味的，在高溫下融化的非常快，木全只好趕在滴在手背上前，迅速一口吃掉，並在吃完自己的那一份之後，盯著仍慢條斯理舔舐著的佐藤。他吃得還算優雅，彷彿從不為「流逝」這件事擔心，只是享受這一切。

吃完之後他們在沙漠中行走，一同攀爬於巨大的頭顱上，或在金屬雕塑的樹下歇息，期間兩人並不怎麼交談，只聊一些瑣碎的話，像兩座無聲的雕像。他們明白，在這裡，詢問對方的來歷和意義似乎並不是太重要的事。

而這已是最後一日，佐藤終於帶木全去看他這次所展示的作品：一座巨大的，被厚厚的氣泡紙包覆住的絨毛長頸鹿，趴臥在黃沙中。他指給木全看，於是對方伸手碰了碰突出的氣泡，在黃沙的侵蝕下，如今只剩下零星幾顆了。

「它被困住了嗎？」他問。「不是，它或許只是……在睡覺。」佐藤沉默了一刻，搔了搔頭說。

沒有其他的解釋，木全也不再問，他們只是繼續走，像他們經過的千百個不被人所解釋也依舊存在的展品。但在他們即將離開回營地的時候，佐藤卻轉身跑回去，把一團東西塞到他手心，他攤開來，發現是一小塊氣泡紙，他默默地收起來，像珍藏一片薄薄的心。

—

九日過於短暫，最後在「火人」的倒下後，一切都燃盡於火光中，包含所有展品。連灰燼都不允許被留下，於是沙漠又回到了原點，像是從未有座城市存在。

而在炙炙火焰前，他們似乎應該如同所有Burner一樣，為了過去、當下、未來的一切大笑大哭，以及相吻。

但他們沒有，只是並肩看著火光燃燒，沉默地握緊了彼此的手。木全想，其他人是對的，這的確太瘋狂了，他居然在一個認識九天的陌生人身上得到一種強烈的不捨和感激。

或許他們應該接吻的。

告別的時候，他們沒有給彼此留下任何資訊，火人節彷彿只是一個光怪陸離的插曲，過後又必得重歸平凡的生活。而木全體會到了一種悵然若失，像千千萬萬與他一同回返現實世界的旅人一樣，面對親朋好友的好奇詢問，只笑著說是個難得的經歷。

但他偶爾仍會想起沙漠中的長頸鹿，還有佐藤說過的另一條火人節原則，是「不留痕跡」。

「不留痕跡啊……」他念叨，手上那塊氣泡紙被壓得凹凹凸凸。

他仍不明白這代表著什麼，但或許於不久的日後，他會再去一次火人節，去試圖找尋那個人吧？

又或著……他們終會在某個平凡場域，相識，且重逢。


End file.
